Hit the Courier/Walkthrough
The following is a walkthrough of the Hit the Courier mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Walkthrough Strategy One Get a fast car and then quickly drive to the meeting in some docks at Viceport. There you will see the receivers, a group of armed women. They are heavily armed with various weapons, including pump-action shotguns, Uzis or Tec-9s, while one may have an M4 Carbine, and there are a few snipers high up in various locations. Kill as many of these female mobsters as possible, since these women will man the escorting Red Sentinels that will protect the courier's car, while moving around quickly to avoid the snipers. The courier should be landing in a Maverick helicopter. Now quickly take down the courier (who is wearing armor) and her escort down, before they reach their getaway car, a unique black Sentinel. If they get on the car you will have to snipe the courier dead through the windshield. Once the courier is dead, pick up the plates and either drive or fly (using the courier's Maverick) to the print works and deliver the plates. Mission accomplished! If you destroy the black car before the courier's chopper lands, then the chopper will not touchdown and you will fail the mission. Strategy Two If you don't stop the courier's car at the docks, no fear! You can use your own vehicle and ram the courier's car in Little Havana or Little Haiti, getting it stuck in one of the alleys or obstacles. You can either shoot the courier through the windshield, or the courier will bail and then she can be killed. If you blow the car up with the courier inside, the plates will get blow up as well and the mission will be failed. Strategy Three You can setup an ambush at the courier's destination in Little Haiti. (The first time, you can tail the courier all the way there so you are aware of the location.) The courier will head through the northern alley on foot, and you can block this with a vehicle. Walk the below-grade entrance carefully. As the courier's car gets close, the doors will open and a line of four women (wearing jeans, headbands, red shirts, and vests) with pump-action shotguns will walk out. Kill these women first and then turn your attention to the alley. As the Sentinels won't drive into the alleyway, the courier has to be on foot, making this an easy kill. Inside the underground room is a printing press. If the player opts to wait inside, a few seconds after the courier arrives, the doors will closed, failing the mission and trapping the player inside. Strategy four There is a very easy way to finish the mission: observing the way that the courier passes, you can kill it using a sniper rifle. She will fall dead on the floor and you can use it use the black Sentinel to reach the Print Works avoiding the other women who pursue you into two other cars Sentinel. Unique Black Sentinel The courier's getaway car is normally locked, however after she gets in, shoot her through the windshield and her body will tumble out (so you can take the plates). The easiest way to do this is right at the docks. You can take this vehicle to one of your garages, exit and let the doors lock, then blow it up. After delivering the plates to complete the mission, don't save yet, return to your garage and close/open the garage to respawn a unique black-colored Sentinel that is unlocked ! Video walkthroughs Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Walkthroughs